


Apology

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>should</i> have happened in <i>Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince</i> after the <i>Sectumsempra</i> Curse was cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the hospital wing, during the night, this is what I wish had happened after the fight scene in the bathroom, but didn't...

  
**Apology**

 


End file.
